


Legato

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous Relationships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, M/M, Relationship Study, Soulmates, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: [leˈɡaːto]; Italian for "tied together"to be performed smoothly and connectedor kinda soulmate AU where music plays when you meet someone for the first time and that tells you what kind of bond you have with them





	Legato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snazzy_scarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzy_scarf/gifts).



> First new piece of the new year! Yay!  
> I actually started working on this a few weeks ago because it's for [The Orange Court](https://theorangecourt.tumblr.com/)'s secret Santa exchange. ~~You should also join us because I provide quality puns, headcanons, and long-ass essays/ramblings.~~
> 
> This was written for [the amazing and magnificent Scarf](https://snazzyscarf.tumblr.com/)! I hope you enjoy this!! :]
> 
> Also, don't hesitate to let me know if there are any mistakes.

Soulmates were an interesting concept to Goshiki.

It fascinated him that books and movies and the like always focused on romantic soulmates, but real life was so much more interesting than that. Real life had more than romantic soulmates. Real life had a variety of bonds and relationships that were all important in some way. Real life had romantic soulmates and platonic soulmates and friendship bonds and familial bonds and even more, and all of them brought Goshiki a certain thrill every time he met someone new for the first time.

His parents had explained the mysterious music he heard after he met his newborn cousin at the age of four and one month. He remembered seeing the small bundle, all wrapped up in a blanket. He remembered staring at them curiously as they yawned. He remembered their tiny eyes opening to meet his when he suddenly heard music playing. Goshiki looked up at his parents and his uncle and his aunt, gasping as he heard the little notes dance around his head.

“It sounds nice!” little Goshiki exclaimed. “Like when mom lets me have my blanket after its done drying! Or when dad hugs me after he comes home from work!”

All the adults laughed lightly at his enthusiasm, happy to know that the newborn was coming into a world filled with love. His mom explained that music he heard would happen every time he met someone new. His dad explained that the music would change depending on what kind of bond you would have with someone, each one unique to the two of you, and the one he had with his new cousin was a familial bond.

Goshiki’s mom then told him about when he was born. A content smile adorned her face as she recalled the melody she heard when she first saw him.

“It was warm and full,” she said, “like stepping outside and feeling the summer sunshine after a long winter, like falling asleep after eating your favorite meal.”

His dad had the same smile on his face as he thought back as well. He said what he heard was proud and hopeful, like finally receiving an award for the first time and wanting to show everyone, like realizing what you wanted to do in life.

Goshiki stared with wide-eyes as he listened to his parents. For a moment, he was disappointed that he couldn’t recall what he heard when he was born since he was only a baby, but that was quickly replaced with curiosity and anticipation when he realized that there was a whole new world of people out there for him to meet one day, a whole new world of music to hear and experience.

* * *

 

Goshiki remembers meeting his first friend.

He was five (He was actually four and five months, but he insisted he was really five.) when his parents decided he needed to interact with more kids his age and that his mom needed a bit of break, so they decided to enroll him in kindergarten.

Unlike how he was now, Goshiki had been nervous and shy, having had little interaction with children his own age. He hid himself behind his mom as he tightly hugged her legs. The teacher was kneeling in front of him, a cheerful smile on their face as they tried to coax him out, but Goshiki remained steadfast, burying his face further into his mom. He thought they had given up when he heard them getting up, but then he felt someone tugging on the back of his shirt. Goshiki startled slightly, hugging his mom even tighter as he turned to peek at who it was. Behind him, he saw a boy his age staring at him with wide eyes and a broad smile.

“Hi!” the boy yelled. “What’s your name?”

“Tsutomu,” he whispered shyly. “My name is Tsutomu.”

“Cool! I’m Keiji! We have the same shirt!” Keiji pointed at his shirt and poking his arm. He followed his finger and back up to Keiji’s smiling face. Like he had said they were coincidentally wearing the same green shirt. “Want to play together?”

Keiji wiggled about excitedly as he waited for Goshiki’s response. Goshiki studied him carefully, internally debating whether or not he wanted to join him. It was then that Goshiki heard the music playing, a light and happy tune, with something comforting about it. It reminded him of when he saw a dog in the park and it came running up to him, tail wagging wildly. It reminded him of when he got lost later on, and the same dog came and sat by him, watching over him until his mom found him later. It was the first time Goshiki had ever heard a song like this, so he stood there frozen, listening to it and trying to decipher what it meant. Taking note of Goshiki’s silence, Keiji gave him a firm nod and smiled brightly again.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Keiji reassured him. “We can always play later too!”

The words snapped Goshiki out of his thoughts and he found himself fidgeting as he watched Keiji turn and run away.

“Wait!” cried Goshiki.

Keiji turned back around, the same broad smile still on his face as he walked back over and patiently waited for him.

Goshiki slowly let go of his mom, looking down at his feet. “I...I want to play too…”

Keiji gasped excitedly and held his hand out for Goshiki. Goshiki tentatively put his hand in his and carefully pulled him along to where he had been playing earlier.

“Yay! I’m so happy!” Keiji cheered. “We’re gonna have lots of fun! Do you like volleyball?”

“Volleyball?” Goshiki tilted his head to the side. “What’s that?”

“You don’t know?!” gasped Keiji. “That’s okay! My brother taught me, so I’ll teach you too! You’re gonna love it!”

* * *

 

Goshiki remembers meeting his first crush.

Her name was Satoko and she sat next to him in class when he was nine. She showed up to class with her hair in pigtails, tied with hair ties that were decorated with flowers as lovely as her. She was smiling and laughing as she came in as well, the sound reminding him of windchimes on a spring day, but thinking back, that may have actually been the start of their song. She looked at him with sparkling eyes as she introduced herself and sat down, and Goshiki knew his life had changed since the only things he could hear were the sound of his heart beating and a new song.

The rest of Goshiki’s day went by in a blur since all of his attention was centered on only one person and when class let out, he rushed home that day, more excited and curious than ever. He spoke a mile a minute as he described what he heard to his mom and she did her best to follow along as she continued to cook dinner.

“I’ve never heard this kind of song before!” he explained, arms waving about. “It was...light and sparkly! It felt like I was floating on clouds! I heard singing too! Like angels were surrounding me! It was like magic, mom! Magic!!”

Goshiki’s mom chuckled. A small smile adorned her face as she continued to chop up some vegetables. It was clear to her that her little boy was growing up.

“Sounds like someone has a crush,” she remarked.

“A crush?”

His mother hummed. “A crush,” she repeated. “I think someone just got their first infatuation bond.”

“Infatuation?” Goshiki gasped. He recalled hearing that word recently and was excited to hear it again. He was wiggling around even more now and his mom laughed. “Like with you and dad?”

“Kinda of,” she said. “Your dad and I have a romantic soulmate bond, which can seem like an infatuation bond, but it also has something a bit...more.”

Goshiki thought about her words, head tilting to the side adorably. “So...does that mean mine and Satoko’s bond isn’t important?”

Goshiki’s mom stopped chopping as he said this. She quickly washed her hands and sat him down at the table. There was an expression on her face that Goshiki couldn’t quite decipher, but it was unusually serious, so he hoped it wasn’t anything too bad.

“Tsutomu,” said his mom, “your bond with Satoko is important.”

She paused a moment, sorting through her thoughts.

“Some people believe that the only bonds that are important are soulmate bonds, but that’s not true. I believe that all bonds are important in some way. Just because it doesn’t last doesn’t mean it’s not important. Just because it seems bad doesn’t mean it’s not important either. In every bond you share with someone, you get the opportunity to not only learn about yourself, but about them as well. You both get the chance to potentially grow and change, so it’s important that you don’t dismiss the bonds you have with people. Good or bad, long or short, they’re all important. Do you understand?”

She gently reached for her son’s hand, holding it gently. She watched as he stared, thinking deeply about her words, before giving a firm nod. He smiled up at her and she returned it tenfold. She then got up to continue with dinner, leaving Goshiki to his thoughts again. A few minutes past before he broke the silence.

“Mom, what did you hear when you met dad? How did you know you were soulmates?”

This time, she didn’t stop her with her task. Her answer came immediately and with a soft smile.

“It was different from my crushes,” she said. Her words held nostalgia in them, a warm look in her eyes. “When I first saw him, I didn’t know what to think since the song seemed simple, it seemed really simple. But as the song progressed, I realized that it was also sweet and slow. There was a constant gentleness that I hadn’t heard before. Even though it was the first time we had met, it felt like we had known each other for a lifetime. I felt safe and protected. I felt like this was someone who understood me, like we were equals, like we were connected. I felt like I didn’t have to worry about being alone anymore.”

Goshiki stared at his mom, waiting for her to say more, but she left it at that. He got up silently, leaving her to her memories. Lost in his own thoughts as well, Goshiki wondered if he would ever experience the same sort of bond his parents shared.

* * *

 

Goshiki remembers meeting Shiratorizawa’s volleyball team.

Everyone in Miyagi knew about Shiratorizawa’s volleyball team and Goshiki was no exception. He had heard about them all throughout middle school and he knew of their status as a powerhouse team. He had contemplated going there, but his decision wasn’t solidified until he found himself one day reading a volleyball magazine with Keiji, the two of them huddled over it in bed as they looked through all of the new shoe reviews. They were midway through discussing a recent match between France and Japan when a photo caught his eye.

On the page, the camera had somehow managed to capture a teenager with dark olive-brown hair and a stoic expression mid-flight as he prepared to spike the volleyball hovering in front of him. Though young and frozen on the glossy pages, Goshiki could see his power and strength as he focused on the task at hand, muscles flexed and arm poised to score the winning point.

So when Goshiki showed up on his first day of practice, he was practically shaking with excitement as _his_ senpais approached him and the other first years.

Coach Washijou and Coach Saitou introduced themselves to the group first. Goshiki knew he should’ve been paying attention, but he was far too focused on who was coming up next. He nearly screamed with joy when the coaches stepped away and the person he had been waiting for finally stepped forward.

“Hello. I’m Ushijima Wakatoshi and I’m the captain of the Shiratorizawa volleyball team. I look forward to working with you all.”

Goshiki did all he could to keep from screaming as Ushijima bowed to all of them. The music overwhelmed him immediately. Loud notes were heard, strong and powerful, but within them was something protective and caring as well. Goshiki nearly cried then and there, knowing that the person he aspired to be would be more than just a role model, but a mentor and guide as well.

The others began introducing themselves next and Goshiki remained just as excited. Soekawa’s was brief, but Goshiki could hear the kindness that was intertwined with his words. Semi was also serious, but his song had a hint of something that made it clear he wasn’t always so cold. While Ohira’s song was like an older brother that was kind and warm with affection, Yamagata’s was like that of one that was fun and fiercely protective, constantly making it known who everyone would have to deal with should any harm come to his younger siblings. Shirabu’s song was interesting, with the fact that Goshiki found it to be mildly annoying, but he brushed it aside once he heard the same warmth he had heard in the other’s songs.

One by one, they all introduced themselves (With Goshiki being the loudest, of course) and they soon began wrapping up with the last few first years. Goshiki was more than ready to get started on practice, turning his attention back to his captain. However, he watched with wide curious eyes as Ushijima looked around before letting out a small sigh.

“Where’s Tendou?”

He had asked a question, but judging from his slightly tired tone and the looks on the others’ faces, everyone already knew where this absent Tendou guy was. Without saying anything, Semi ran out of the gym. A muffled yelp and some odd struggling noises came from outside, while everyone stood around in awkward silence. The gym doors soon burst open and Semi returned, pushing a tall lanky teenager in front of him.

“I’m going. I’m going. Calm down or you’ll get wrinkles early, Semisemi~!”

Goshiki watched curiously as the tall figure made his way towards the group. He started out with a slow walk, but midway through, it turned into a skip and then a run and then before Goshiki had realized it he was leaping through the air and onto Ushijima’s back. Goshiki startled and stared with wide eyes at this, but the captain, along with the other upperclassmen, seemed unfazed, having almost expected this to happen.

“Are these the new baby swans, Toshi?”

“Tendou.”

Tendou chuckled, either not noticing or completely ignoring Ushijima’s stern tone. A smirk that seemed to perpetually be on his face widened as he reached up to poke at his cheek.

“Aww, I’m just teasin,’ Toshi. You know I don’t mean anything by it.”

Tendou climbed down from Ushijima’s back and moved to stand in front of the first years. Unconsciously, all of them moved back slightly, unsure of what to make of the him as he studied all of them carefully.

“‘Sup?” he finally said with a little wave and dance. “I’m Tendou and I like chocolate ice cream and Shounen Jump and cute actresses and-”

“Tendou.”

“Oh yeah! And I’m a third-year middle blocker too!” Tendou flashed them all a broad smile and held up a peace sign. “Nice to meet you!”

All the first years bowed respectfully, but it took a moment for Goshiki to follow along since he had been too busy staring. He hoped he hadn’t gotten caught, but when he looked up he could’ve sworn that Tendou winked at him and that Shirabu was doing his best to hide a snort.

Goshiki thought that Tendou would be like his other senpais, with each song representing a unique part of their personality, but still carrying a certain warmth within in it. But the music that Goshiki heard when he met Tendou was as odd as the teenager himself.

It started out sounding like the familial song that Goshiki had heard when he met his baby cousin, warm and comforting. It then weaved in and out of a tune that reminded him of Keiji, constant and fun. But that soon changed and another song was carefully mixed in, making him think of his crush on Satoko, light and magical. But then, one final song joined the other two, one that was completely unfamiliar to Goshiki. It was strange, yet fitting with the other songs. The overall piece was a mélange of tunes and notes, and it should have been an inharmonious mess, but Goshiki found himself intrigued by the fact that it all went together so well, by the fact that he really liked it as well.

Goshiki was, of course, still fixated on Ushijima since the ace represented all that Goshiki wanted to be. But with the introduction of Tendou and his song, Goshiki now found himself focused on their various interactions as well, trying to decipher what exactly they were meant to be to each other.

* * *

 

During their first practice match, Goshiki remembered being shocked when Coach Washijou told him that he would be playing. He knew that even though he was a good player, this was an uncommon opportunity to have, especially at a school like Shiratorizawa. So when he finally stepped onto the court, Goshiki was filled anxiety he had never felt before.

He first thought he was simply too excited about getting the chance to play, but it soon became clear that it wasn’t that at all. His heart felt like it was about to pop out of his chest, pounding loudly in his ears, which made him mishear Ohira calling for a ball. His hands were shaky and clammy, leading to him missing a number of serves and spikes. He took deep breaths, doing his best to calm himself, but that only distracted him further, nearly running into Yamagata as they raced towards the ball.

Goshiki could feel Coach Washijou’s scrutinizing and disappointed gaze on him and it made him feel miniscule. He knew that the team would most likely give him some leeway since this was his first time playing with everyone, but he couldn’t help worrying about the possibility of them not believing in him and it didn’t help that he had caught someone on the other team privately teasing him as well.

Feeling dejected, Goshiki clenched his teeth and fists, struggling to keep from crying. He knew he had what was needed to become the next ace of Shiratorizawa, but in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to give up and go home. This was all pointless. He wasn’t good enough. He would never be as good as Ushijima. He was-

“Good job, Tsutomu! You’re doing great!”

Goshiki looked up in surprise and felt a hand on his head, ruffling his hair. He saw a wide grin and a flash of red, immediately telling him who it was. Goshiki opened his mouth to say something, but Tendou was already gone, moving on to another member of the team, leaving him wide-eyed.

Tendou had been cheering everyone on, so it wasn’t surprising that he’d do so for Goshiki as well. He thought the words wouldn’t have any effect on him since everyone was receiving the same attention, but Goshiki found himself encouraged by the words. Some of the others had come by with words of encouragement and pats on his back as well, but none of them felt the same way Tendou’s did.

Tendou’s encouragement was different. His words were genuine and real, contrary to the near constant mischievous glint in his eyes. He wasn’t cheering for the sake of cheering. He was cheering because he truly believed in his teammates. His cheers carried the weight of all of his emotions, and it made Goshiki feel warm and comforted.

* * *

 

A few days after that, the team was in the gym for morning practice like usual. He was practicing with Shirabu, who he had learned wasn’t overly fond of him for some reason. Goshiki wasn’t deterred by this though. In fact, it made him more work even harder, hoping to get the older boy to like him and understand how determined he was. There didn’t seem to be that much change in their relationship, but Goshiki knew he was making progress.

Shirabu set the ball and Goshiki jumped up to spike it once more. He felt his palm warm and sting when the two made contact, reveling in the feeling. The sharp sound of the spike hitting the floor resonated around him, making him even giddier.

“Yes!” Goshiki cried. “One day, I’m gonna be able to dig holes with my spikes!”

Goshiki did a little happy dance. His hands were in tight fists as he shook with excitement, looking towards his senpai for validation. Shirabu rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, which was what Goshiki had expected, but what he said after was new to him.

“Whatever. Just keep practicing, Lil’ Bowl Cut.”

Lil’ Bowl Cut?

Goshiki immediately reached up to touch his bangs, gently tugging at the ends. He frowned to himself as he recalled memories of being teased for his haircut when he was younger. It had been years since Goshiki thought about it since it had diminished as he got older and because Keiji threatened everyone that tried to tease him, so hearing something along those lines again shocked him.

Goshiki knew that Shirabu wasn’t intentionally being mean. He teased him on occasion before, but this was the first time he used the nickname. He didn’t necessarily hate the new nickname that was bestowed upon him, but he didn’t necessarily like it either. It made him feel uncomfortable, unsure of himself. It left an odd feeling in his stomach, making him feel a bit nauseous. He wanted to tell Shirabu this, but he wanted his senpai to like him as well. He didn’t want to create anymore distance between the two of them, but he knew he should speak up about the nickname.

“Yoooo!!”

Goshiki startled at the sound of the familiar voice. He turned to see Tendou looking over at him. Semi threw a ball at him, but he swiftly dodged it, still smiling at Goshiki.

“Your bangs and the stuff you say are just as cool as ever, Goshiki!”

“Thank you!!”

Goshiki had yelled out to Tendou before he had even realized it, a smile on his face. The uncomfortable feeling from earlier was gone just as quickly as Semi had rushed over to tell Tendou to focus again. Goshiki let out a little laugh as he watched them and turned his own attention back to Shirabu and practice, no longer discouraged and even more determined than before.

He felt himself glow as he recalled the words, thinking back on all the other times he had been bullied and teased. This time, they weren’t sad memories, but thankful ones as he thought of all that Keiji had done for him and now, all that Tendou had as well. Although he also teased and joked around, Tendou’s brand of teasing was not like Shirabu’s, never flitting the line between insult and joke. Not only that, he constantly remained on Goshiki’s side whenever he felt that Shirabu’s teasing went too far. He never discouraged his joy and determination, making volleyball even more fun.

* * *

 

At some point, it became an odd tradition for the team to hang out in Ushijima’s room on the weekends.

Goshiki was terrified when he was first invited. His mind raced with thoughts of being so embarrassing and annoying that they would all immediately kick him out of the room and off the team. He thought there had been a mistake and tried to turn it down, redirecting their attention to another first year, but Ohira quickly reassured him that it was not.

“Tendou likes to invite everyone over,” he said. “He knows it’s not his room, but that doesn’t stop him. He thinks Ushijima needs to socialize more, so we all show up since it’s nice to all hang out. Plus, Ushijima can never really say no to Tendou anyway.”

A few weeks followed (and a few tragically embarrassing moments later), Goshiki had found his own comfortable space within the team and their weekly hangouts (and Goshiki still hadn’t quite figured out how they all managed to fit in there either). They were all piled in Ushijima’s room, with some of them on the bed and most of them on the floor. Some of them were huddled in one corner, talking about their crushes and what they should do. Some others were crowding around someone who was playing a video game. Goshiki, however, was currently on the bed, squished between Tendou and Ushijima as they all tried to read the latest issue of Shounen Jump.

“Done?” Tendou asked, fingers playing with the edge of the page.

To his right, Ushijima shook his head. “Almost.”

Goshiki heard Tendou sigh and fought back a laugh.

“Toshi, you don’t have to read _everything_ , ya know? You can just skip the ads.”

“But someone put a lot of work into them,” argued Ushijima. “It is only right that we acknowledge them.”

Tendou chuckled and shook his head. “Never change, Toshi. Never change.”

Seeing that he had time while Ushijima finished up the page, Tendou got up from the bed and Goshiki glanced over when he felt the bed shift next to him. He saw Tendou headed towards the mountain of snacks they had all pitched in to buy and turned his attention back to Ushijima once he figured out what Tendou was doing. Ushijima gave a firm nod, silently telling Goshiki that he could turn to the next page, and Tendou joined them once again.

“Hey, Goshiki, say ahhh~!”

“Ahhh?”

Goshiki felt a hand lifting this chin and went cross-eyed when he felt something enter his mouth. He inhaled sharply and eyes went wide when he realized that Tendou was now directly in front of him, an eyebrow raised in amusement. He heard chewing noises as Tendou pulled away and his hand moved to pull what he now realized was a cookie out of his mouth. Goshiki’s cheeks immediately warmed once his brain figured out what just happened to him.

“I, um, what, I, uh, how, you, I-”

Tendou laughed and stuffed another cookie into his mouth before reaching over to ruffle Goshiki’s hair. “You’re so cute, Goshiki~!”

Goshiki somehow grew even redder at the comment, trying to hide his face in his shirt. Tendou didn’t notice his current state though and simply leaned across him to hold a cookie in front of Ushijima’s face.

“Toshi, you want one too?”

“Yes, please.”

Ushijima politely took the offered cookie and Tendou moved back to his spot. They turned their attention back to their reading as if the previous incident hadn’t happened at all. Goshiki tried to focus again, but his thoughts kept on wavering and wandering.

He was now too aware of how close Tendou was to him, warm lanky body pressed against him, head resting on his shoulder. His hands shook as he turned the page and he did his best to stop them from doing so. His heart was pounding far too loudly and he wondered if Tendou could hear it from where he was sitting. Curious, Goshiki looked over to find that Tendou was still focused on reading, while still feeding himself cookies, and he gasped when he felt a familiar lightness in his chest, one that was magical and sparkling.

* * *

 

“Goshiki, let’s go out today!”

Goshiki awoke with a yelp at the sudden banging of his door and the feeling of something on top of him. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get them to focus, but that only left him even more confused as he tried to figure out if Tendou was really laying across him and his bed right now.

“Toshi says he’s busy ‘studying,’” said Tendou as he rolled his eyes, “and I’m bored and I know you’re fun, so let’s go do something! Let’s goooo!”

Before Goshiki knew it and in what can only be described as a hurricane of movement, Tendou somehow managed to get him cleaned up, dressed, fed, and out the door in a matter of what felt like minutes. Tendou was now skipping down the street, pulling him along, and it was now that Goshiki realized something very important.

“Tendou-senpai!” exclaimed Goshiki once he was fully awake. “Where exactly are we going?”

“I don’t know!” Tendou called back. “We’ll know when we get there!”

“But how do we-oof!”

Goshiki looked around in confusion, trying to figure out why they had suddenly stopped. He turned to try and apologize, but his confusion grew even more when he noticed that Tendou was no longer around. He turned around frantically, trying to find him, when he caught a flash of red heading into a store and quickly ran after it, hoping it wasn’t some random stranger.

“Tendou-senpai, where are you-”

Goshiki’s words were cut short when he realized that he was now in a sporting good stores. Surrounded by walls of shoes and supplies and balls, Goshiki couldn’t help but get excited at everything that he saw.

“Oooo!! Look at all the knee pads!” he exclaimed, shaking with glee as he sprinted towards the volleyball gear. “They’re all so cool! I wonder if I have enough money! I hope I have my wallet! But which one should I buy?! Or which ones?! I mean-”

Goshiki heard familiar laughter coming from next to him and let his words trail off as he looked down at his feet. He was all too used to how people sometimes treated him when they saw how enthusiastic he got when he came to volleyball, so he expected the worse when he heard Tendou laughing at him.

“Yeah! You should totally get some, Goshiki!”

Goshiki looked up in shock, believing that maybe Tendou was being sarcastic, but the older teenager had picked up some knee pads to look at as well, closely inspecting each of them before shoving a pair into Goshiki’s hands. He tried to say something, but Tendou was already gone again, looking at something else in the store.

“Hey, Goshiki! Look!”

Tendou held up a shirt with a picture of a volleyball and the words “Got balls?” written beneath it. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing the two of them to burst into a fit of giggles.

“We should get it for Semisemi. He needs better clothes anyway,” Tendou commented as he put the shirt back on the rack and continued rifling through more things.

Quickly forgetting about his previous thoughts, Goshiki followed Tendou around the store, looking at more things. They both fawned over the newest shoes, thinking about how much they would have to save before they could afford them. They found another shirt with “VB Dad” written across the front and joked about getting that for Ushijima. And before they knew it, the two of them had spent who knows how long in the store, laughing and joking about, and were now leaving in search of something to eat.

In true Tendou fashion, he led Goshiki to an ice cream parlor nearby and all Goshiki could do was shake his head at this. Tendou ordered a chocolate ice cream for himself, while Goshiki got strawberry and the two of them ate their ice cream as they sat on the curb outside, watching people and cars go by.

Surprisingly, Tendou was silent as they ate and Goshiki decided to follow along as well. He worried about it being too awkward, but the silence between them was anything but that and Goshiki was thankful for the opportunity to reflect upon his time with Tendou.

Here, sitting on the sidewalk with Tendou, Goshiki had never felt calmer or more content. He may not have known Tendou for long, and he may not fully understand Tendou and their relationship, but he knew that Tendou somehow understood him and that fact comforted him greatly. He knew he was a bit extreme and overwhelming for some people, but with Tendou around Goshiki felt like he never had to worry about that since Tendou was someone who embraced his joy wholeheartedly. He truly had no idea what he had expected when he first met Tendou, the teenager being an enigma wrapped in a mystery and a half. The music that he heard back then had made no sense back then and to be honest, Goshiki still didn’t know what the music he heard when he met Tendou meant.

But he knew that there was a connection between them, something tying them together.

He knew that their relationship was important, so important, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


End file.
